The present invention relates generally to a linguistic profiling method applicable to a cloud computing environment, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for linguistic profiling to improve digital customization and personalization.
Conventionally, linguistic profiling methods may use known demographic information about a user and then look at text inputs of the user to analyze the style, and then associate the two pieces of information (i.e., match the user's demographic to the style). However, these conventional techniques rely on pre-established demographics and sometimes are restricted to pre-established demographic groups.